Dragon Prime
by Seth O. Blade
Summary: Harry Potter is not all he apppears to be, many beleive him dead, others beleive he is waiting, some, training. A H,Hr,G,LE fiction. Please R&R. In respose to Damon Blade's fic challenge. On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Dragon Prime: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, and a masterful Slytherin Queen I might add.

**Dragon Lance: God Supreme**

Chapter One:

Books

…………………………………

_Chapter One Pt 1: What is the Prime Dragon?_

_Chapter One Pt 2: The Prime Dragon hereditary traits._

_What is a Prime Dragon?_

_At the beginning of known history, with what little we know, (by Wizard speak) what Muggles call Dinosaurs, were actually Dragons, the first Dragons, unlike modern day Dragons, who's single purpose is to feed, mate and survive, the First Dragons or Prime Dragons, had the abilities to speak and walk like humans had, in close relation with the Wood Elves, the High Elves and the Night Elves (more commonly known as Black Elves, see pg 167), they lived in harmony, according to what little knowledge we have, the Elves grew jealous of the humans who were advancing in their limited years, far beyond that of their kind who had lived for eons before humans existed, at the peak of their jealousy, the Elves attacked the humans and they were nearly wiped out, the Dragons, who were cruel and uncaring to the Elves and humans alike, attacked the Elves, some had joined with the Elves and reproduced, some with the humans, though some have reportedly gone into hibernation, the most notable theory is that they have gone to another realm like the Elves which had never died out as is common belief._

_Most notably so is that the First Dragons could, given the chance, live among the mortal world, some, who are newly hatched, are said to go to the mortal realm to study and examine the mortals, the First Dragons who would live for ten millennia at a time as is recorded to date, as due to their high life expectancy, their birth rate is substantially low, one Drakeling being born three or four times in a Prime Dragons complete life span._

_In concerns with their magic, they can cast Dragyn Magyk, an offensive magic used to create complete destruction, those of lesser blood (mixed bloods) can still use the greater portions, but are stopped from using the higher forms of the Dragyn Magyk, which involve using their physical beings as a conduit from the earth as a primal channel, needing their own bodies as a focus, their own magic is wild and often times volatile._

_In concerns to their physical adaptations, they start to become faster and have better eyesight from the age of five, unless hindered, their magic also becomes significantly larger and concentrated as they age, their bodies, on the other hand, become resistant to magic from an early age, their minds, while protected, are still open to intrusion for the first thirteen years of their life in which the hatchling has matured with intelligence and started learning with an accelerated ease not unlike the Elves, mentally, they mature faster than any known species, absorbing knowledge faster than even the Elves, due to this, when they were still numerous, they were said to be revered by all races for their knowledge and foresight, but hated for their neutrality and cruelty._

_As far as their shape shifting abilities are concerned, their dragon bodies are always available to them, no matter how diluted their blood is, the Prime Dragon, while having this ability to hide, has caused some concern within the Wizarding community, some of the people who have an extended life time said to be a Dragon in disguise (old Wizarding joke) and are also said to have more power than normal humans (see Albus Dumbledore, Pg 308 and Pg 783)._

_Those of lesser blood, like Merlyn the Sorcerer, Siphron the Grave and Gabriel of the Glade, have been able to access the higher forms of Dragyn Magyk, though they are of lesser blood (Merlyn having only one eighth of Dragon blood in him), they had been able to access the higher forms unlike most others._

_Of their culture, they are similar to non-magical Lions, having a pride, and like the Lion, there is one male who dominates, called a bull, the male Dragon is rare and will only appear once every seven thousand years, they will have a larger capacity to draw in females of all species with whom they will chose to mate with, they will also have a higher defence from magic than the females, taking part that Wizarding magic has not been tested on the Dragon in recent history, the male is said to be immune to all but the most base forms of destructive magic's that border on Dragyn Magyks, this having not been tested, and the decay of the Wizard magic becoming stagnate and not being nurtured, one would say that they are immune to all magic expelling the ones that they allow into their bodies and the ones that restrain their bodies, Mental Magyk, which Wizards have only just recently started studying, is natural to the Drakelings and will often times have periods where their shields will collapse due to their Draconian Maturity._

_For more on the Prime Dragon, see…_

Harry tossed the book aside and looked into the yellow eyes of his mother who smiled at him with love "and what have you learnt my son?" she asked lovingly.

Harry shook his head "Wizards are arrogant, ignorant and are fools when it comes to their own superiority"

Lily nodded while rubbing her chest where a scar was rested, her claws digging into the scales that were jagged and slightly torn "yes, my son, but also, what of their knowledge is based off of other species magics?"

"The Wizards are selfish, greedy and hungry for power, they seek to dominate species of all powers by subjugating them into submission, they would seek to enslave those more powerful than they are if only to keep their position of power within the world" Harry said thoughtfully.

"And?" Lily questioned while she nudged a goat carcass at the young Dragon.

Harry looked at the goat with a sigh "they are ignorant of what the Prime Dragons can do, they do have base knowledge, knowing that we have our own brand of magic, that we have a higher defence from magic at it's purest, that we are stronger and more powerful than they are, but they are arrogant enough to think we are cruel and all knowing, though we do have more access to our brains, having control of more than half our brain functions, they are arrogant to think we have smaller minds than they are which, while not being directly said, was implied within the text"

Lily nodded with a smile, baring her long teeth "yes, my child, you are doing quite well, that is true, and what else?" she questioned lightly.

Harry picked up the goat and ran a now long and clawed hand across the skin to take a portion of the flesh "they think that we are base creatures who live only for destruction, they are misguided enough to think we have driven ourselves to extinction, they also believe that we have no morality as was implied and that the males, like myself, are like some prize to be given out like dogs"

"And?" Lily questioned while digging into the cow in front of her, bones crunching between her teeth.

Harry thought for a moment as he changed into a large black Dragon with a crown of four large horns on the top of his head, his eyes yellow and teeth as long as his arms were, biting down on the goat, the bones crunching between his teeth, he swallowed quickly and gave a loud belch that reverberated around the cave they were residing in "they think us to be related to those dogs the Dragons that live today, they think us related to those brainless morons that they associate with us"

Lily nodded and bit off the head of the cow, throwing it to him as Harry eyed it hungrily "yes my son, though some of them are indeed arrogant, some are willing and accepting enough to live with us and keep our secrets, tell me, what do they think of our magic?"

Harry stopped chewing the head and looked up to his mother who was looking at him with her tail curled forwards, the spikes at the end laid flat against the scales to look like a bushy tail with thick hairs "they think us not capable of defensive magics and think us only able to be aggressive in our attacks, they also underestimate our Mental Magyks because they have never seen us at our full capabilities"

Lily gave a small grin at him and butted the rest of the cow at him with her nose, Harry took it and tore it to shreds, eating with aggressive energy, Lily gave a small chuckle as a splatter of blood slapped against her nose and she licked it off with her long toung "childe, do not be so messy, I taught you better than that"

Harry gave a growl as he tore through the carcass, guts hanging from his mouth and blood dripping from his teeth, swallowing the intestines, he looked at her closely "mother, what of the Wizard magic for war? You have been teaching me Battle Magic and Dark Magic of the Wizards, but for what purpose? I know myself just a child of twelve summers come next month, but why do you teach me those on top of the Dragyn Magyk? I thought myself to be a Dragon and not some petty human"

Lily changed into her human body, her pale and naked skin glowing slightly in the warm fire, walking over to a bookcase in the far reaches of the cave, she pulled out a book and placed it on the table with a wave of her wand which was frail looking but also powerful.

Looking at the book questioningly, he opened it curiously with a claw, his curiosity curbed when he saw his father, a human Wizard by the name of James Alfred Potter who gave him the human name of Harry James Potter, his mother giving him the Dragon name of Aryxil and his Dragon family name of Usagi, his draconic lips twisting into a malicious smirk "mother, you have been training me for Hogwarts, have you not?"

She bowed her head "yes, my child, I had thought that you would best see to your Third Year education, but you will be doing your own individual studies as well, and you must remember…"

"Do not let others see me, especially the manipulative Headmaster Dumbledore, his two puppets Snape and McGonagall and his royal little butt kisser Hagrid" Harry finished in an exasperated tone.

Lily gave a smirk on her face, twisting maliciously into something that would scare a human "exactly my child, now, about your studies for…"

"Mother" Harry said in an idle tone as he played with the skull of a human who had ventured too far in "I am quite capable, I have mastered the Hogwarts curriculum and any other curriculum you had deemed me worthy to study, but must I be so frantically trained to use human magic?"

Lily gave him a glare as she changed back into her draconian form "yes Aryxil, you must, there can be no fault that, if you use your status as a Black Crowned Dragon in the Dragon Court, you would have their support, but the humans would ridicule you, you must know some things of the human kind before you get your letter"

Harry blasted her with a small jet of flames causing her to back away from her superior in status within the Dragon kind and bow her head "please Aryxil, you must go, that human, Dumbledore, he will not stop to find you if you do not show, you are the humans saviour, they think you a hero of their kind"

Harry gave a low growl and crushed the skull under his heavy paw, his claws digging into the ground "if I must do this, then I will, but I want some stray humans to play with when I get back mother, this cave life is drab and boring, even when I stretch my wings every now and hen, I can only do so much, I want to play with them"

Lily gave a deep and rumbling sigh before butting in a few logs into the middle of the cave where the fire pit was starting to die down "very well child, now sleep, you have much to do and you have to get your clothes for school, maybe that last human, he was about your size"

"Mother! I will not dress myself in some common farmers clothing!" Harry said in a horrified manner only to hear her chortling laughter rumble through the caves.

Harry growled at her and laid his head down, curling up his tail to his front so he could play with it as he fell asleep.

(0o-Page Break-o0)

Harry shifted his body lazily in the sun so the heat would heat his stomach scales "Aryxil! Lunch!" his mother said loudly.

Shifting irritably, he rolled over onto his stomach and beat his wings absently to remove the dirt that clung to his scales causing a mini dust storm as the powerful thirty foot long wingspan wings beat heavily, looking up from the small clearing to the small mountain where the cave was, a beautiful red and silver Dragon was waiting, spreading his wings for flight, he beat them heavily a few times to lift his heavy fifteen story high body into the air, his long tail whipped around and slammed into a tree as he passed by causing the creatures to run as he left the area.

Lily looked on as Harry landed, he was more powerfully built than many of the True Dragons, his wings were thing and leathery while the muscles in his body screamed with strength and power, his large four horned crown naming him as a Black Crowned Dragon, one of only four living True Black Dragons, his being the only Crowned Dragon, soon, he would have a large pair of horns on the side of his head that would be used for creating a much more dominating appearance, marking him as a True Black Dragon "mother, I was enjoying the sun" he said with a small whine.

Lily gave a small chortling laugh "child, you have to eat first" she said in a loving manner.

Harry (for that was what he preferred to be called) looked at her closely "what surprises have you got for me today mother?"

Lily smirked slightly "I have some humans for you in the cave"

Harry raised his left draconian brow, his yellow slitted eyes seemingly examining her "humans mother? You know me to have problems getting their stringy muscles out of my teeth"

Lily gave another small laugh "but these humans are different, one of them is quite plump, the rest of them are quite skinny, I have ten for you, I believe they were looking for a wild Dragon that was said to reside down in the forest"

Harry gave a look at her then walked into the cave, his stomach growling slightly at the thought of food

-0-0-0-

Hermione Granger was _not_ having a good day, first, Ron Weasley, her friend nearly two years, had pronounced his love for her and she had said she was not interested in him, secondly, she was pranked by her best friends twin brothers and her underpants, which were black lace, were charmed with articles on Harry Potter, her long time crush, lastly, on an outing with the Weasley family and Neville Longbottom, a scared boy in her year, she was captured by a woman and had seen a Dragon up close and was nearly killed for seemingly insulting it.

At the moment, she was standing in a steel barred cell without a wand with the other ten people who were equally without wands "when are we getting out of here?" Ron moaned.

A deep rumbling was heard that sounded like laughter and a large black Dragon appeared besides the cages "you will not be leaving alive" came a deep voice.

Hermione shook her head "come out and face us!" she yelled loudly.

The Dragon looked seemingly amused "but I am in front of you" came the voice again.

Hermione looked around "I can't see you, I only see your pet Dragon"

A deep growl was heard and the large black Dragon slapped his tail against the cage angrily and the deep sounding voice said, "Do not go there human"

Hermione looked up to see anger in the eyes of the Dragon "Aryxil, calm down, they are ignorant and foolish wand waving human Witches and Wizards"

The Dragon seemed to calm down and the Dragon she had seen earlier, the red Dragon, appeared beside him "which one do you wish to eat my child?" came the sweet melodic voice from somewhere.

The Dragon looked at them closely and said "I wish to keep them as pets, they may be able to amuse me with their little tricks"

"But Aryxil, you must eat, you know…"

The voice was cut off by a low growl "you will do as I say, I wish to keep them as my pets, they may entertain me for a while before I decide to kill them, I may see your point on their ignorance and arrogance mother"

Hermione shook in fear and said in a shaken tone "what can you hope to kill us for?"

The black Dragon looked amused before the red Dragon vanished "he may wish for you to tell his _pet_ Dragon stories to help him sleep" said the melodic voice.

Hermione frowned as the Dragon settled into place and looked at her with yellow eyes that shimmered in the light "you may wish to speak to the Dragon in front of you if you wish to live to see the next day" came the melodic voice again "but rest assured, he is not as forgiving as I am when it comes to insults"

Shaken by the cold tone on the otherwise beautiful voice, Hermione started backing away, the top of the cage opened and the head dropped inside and gripped her robes with a tenderness that she would never have believed from a Dragon, she was placed between the large front legs of the Dragon and a tail lined with flat blades pressed against the tail head "tell Aryxil a story" came the deep voice.

Hermione gave the Dragon a look that was slightly scathing "why should I?"

A tail blade twitched and was pressed against her throat as it flicked out "good point" Hermione muttered sarcastically.

The blade fell back to the tail and half of it was covered by a sheath of flesh "how can that happen? No Dragon I know of is this large or docile"

The Dragon butted her with his nose and laid down on a paw, one of the eyes closed, the other watching her closely "fine, fine, I will tell your stupid Dragon a story"

A low growl was heard and a naked woman walked out and glared at her with a scathing sneer on her face "do not _ever_ speak of Aryxil that way you stupid little girl, he is more intelligent than you could imagine"

Hermione looked at her with a deep blush "why are you naked?" she asked meekly.

The red haired woman gave a withering glare that put some of her teachers to shame "I, my lucky little girl, am naked because I do not wish for my clothes to be worn out while in the deep forest, it gets worn very quickly out here, especially while looking after Aryxil here" she said as she rubbed his nose softly causing him to give a soft growl of approvement.

Hermione looked at her closely "why am I here? Why is that man keeping me alive?"

The woman looked at her closely "my estimation would be because Aryxil here tires of just us being company, he may wish to keep you as his little pet slave for a while before he kills you out of boredom or irritation, I do hope you have a few stories to tell Aryxil, he does have a short tether on his anger when dealing with humans"

Hermione looked at her, startled "how long have you been here?" she asked in a scared tone.

The woman looked at her closely "I have no idea, what year is it now?"

Hermione looked at her with astonishment "umm… it is… nineteen ninety three, nearly August"

The woman looked at her thoughtfully "I have been here for nearly twelve years, I will be here for another few years before I die" she said without any sadness.

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes "you mean you are their slave?"

The woman looked thoughtful then nodded "in a way, I suppose I am, though I am grateful, as you should be grateful that you are not dead, the other option is to see this great beings stomach up close and personal"

Hermione shivered slightly and looked at her forebodingly "but why me?"

Harry looked at her closely before looking at Lily, an expression of curiosity on his face along with a smug smirk, her face twisted into full maliciousness "I have no idea, possibly your whiny little voice or even your stupid buck teeth" she seethed before storming away.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears and she started sobbing, Harry's heart gave a small wrenching feeling within his chest and he wrapped his tail around her and pushed her close to his body making her freeze, he brought his paws around and wrapped her up in his warm body "do not be afraid child, I am here for you" came a soft yet comforting voice.

Hermione collapsed into his body and cried her eyes out leaving a victorious looking Lily to walk out of the cave amidst the dark red blushes of the Weasley men.

(0o-o0)

Harry smiled inwardly at the sleeping girl in his large front legs, laying on his left paw, giving a small snort as a fly flew up his nose, he looked down at her closely, noticing that she had the faint smell of ink and parchment all around her, nudging her slightly to the side with a delicate nudge of his nose, she moaned softly in disagreement "Harry…"

Harry froze and gave a startled grunt causing the Weasley's to awaken and Hermione to back off in fear at the wild look in his eyes, Harry removed his leg and quickly trotted off, tail slamming into the cave wall as he skidded around a corner, Hermione blinked and asked softly "what happened?"

Ron looked at her from his seated position against the bars "probably gone off to eat a few cows before it eats us"

Hermione glared at him "the Dragon was rather nice and was listening to my…"

"Yes," came a very cold voice, a boy with black hair coming down to his hips, silky smooth with streaks of grey and white running through the entire length, green eyes peering out from the thick hair, crimson red lips twisted into a sadistic smile, naked for the world to see "the Dragon you saw is quite intelligent and very curious"

Hermione blushed crimson at the sight of him and lowered her eyes "who…"

"Who am I?" he finished, an eyebrow raised.

Hermione nodded, fearful for her life "yes, who are you?"

Harry gave a twisted smirk and said in a silky tone "my name starts with H and ends with R, I have three names, yet none the same, another said, begins with J and ends with S, yet first is common, as is with the other, I am named after the ground, moulding it to my ways, my mother is a flower, her name as fragrant as a perfume, yes as delicate and delightful, always sitting on the waters surface, my fathers name is my middle name, my fathers middle name is my real name, starting the middle with the first, J is the start, S at the end, under the middle, I start with H and in Y, I an five apart and yet bound together, you tell me my name"

Hermione blinked in confusion "that's a long name" came Ron's sarcastic voice.

Harry smirked slightly "be that as it may, Aryxil is not a very patient Dragon, he will most likely eat you within a year, possibly a month if you cannot entertain him"

Hermione quivered in fear "what are you?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said in a casual tone "a Dragon Lord, a Dragon Prince, a Dragon King is nothing since, Dragons fly and billow smoke, Dragons come with elegant ease, you come to find another, yet neither the same, nor any different, a Prince, a Lord, a King, a Child and a Man, that is what I am"

Hermione huffed "how can you be so casual about this, there are Dragons around, we need to escape, you can come with us if you want" she pleaded softly.

Harry grimaced and looked at the entrance of the cave "yet many a day, when sun arises, comes the fall of the day, a night comes cold, yet with Dragons light, comes Dragons might, yet neither the same, they are different, a Human and Dragon, neither the same" he said cryptically.

Hermione blinked "why are you speaking in riddles?"

"When does the mind grow without constant contact, a life to live alone is none a life to live, yet life together, a life is better" Harry said smugly, reciting old Dragon philosophies and riddles were fun.

"Speak in a normal manner" Hermione huffed.

Harry looked at her and said in a delighted tone "what is normal in the world? Can anything be normal when everything is different?"

Hermione glared at him "I am not speaking to you any more"

"Talking is the best way to relieve ones soul, yet to drown in ones own silence is deafening on the ears of others" Harry quoted.

Hermione looked at him defiantly "speak normally or don't speak at all" she growled through gritted teeth.

Harry looked at her and smirked silently, Hermione looked at him with hate and Harry opened his mouth, closed it again then gave a sadistic grin "to not speak with another is the same as being deaf, one would have little to speak of with nothing to say, and being deaf to others is just as bad"

Hermione huffed "tell me your name" she said with a slight growl.

Harry shook his head and repeated the riddle he had given before, revelling in her confusion "can you repeat that?" she questioned while writing a few things in the dirt on the floor.

Harry repeated the riddle and watched as she wrote it down "my name starts with H and ends with R, I have three names, yet none the same, another said, begins with J and ends with S, yet first is common, as is with the other, I am named after the ground, moulding it to my ways, my mother is a flower, her name as fragrant as a perfume, yet as delicate and delightful, always sitting on the waters surface, my fathers name is my middle name, my fathers middle name is my real name, starting the middle with the first, J is the start, S at the end, under the middle, I start with H and in Y, I an five apart and yet bound together, you tell me my name" she quoted softly to herself.

Harry nodded, intrigued as to how a Human could work it out "well, you have three names, that much is certain" she said softly.

Harry nodded and sat down as she worked it out, watching her curiously "named after the ground, moulding it to my ways, that could mean a sculptor or some sort of artist" she said to herself.

Harry raised his eyebrow, this is as far as any person had gotten so far, they were too concerned with the other verses that the small bit which was most important yet seemed inconsequential was overlooked "interesting" he murmured to himself, watching her brow furrow.

"My fathers middle name is my real name" she hummed for a moment and said "in five apart, yet bound together, that would mean that each of the two beginning names are five letters long"

Harry raised his eyebrows once more, another part that was overlooked all the time yet this girl, no more his own age, was working it out "J and S, I only know of James and a few other names beginning with J and ending in S, having only five letters"

Harry shifted slightly and looked at her working out, the named being written down "Hmmm" Hermione hummed out, she looked at the rest of the riddle and said "named after the ground, moulding it to my ways, that could be stone or clay work"

Harry stood up and walked closer to her, looking over her shoulder, trying to discourage her "my mother is a flower… always sitting on the waters surface"

Harry looked into her eyes and smiled slightly, a sardonic grin "yet we say that a flower of water is divine, a flower of water is a beautiful sight"

Hermione harrumphed heavily "shut up" she growled out.

Harry grinned maniacally and held out his hand, summoning his wand made from black oak, scales from his own body, his mothers, hair from both their heads, tears from their natural Dragon forms and liquid Dragonfire in a blood ruby containing his own blood. Catching it from the air, he looked down at Hermione and waved his wand at the words causing them to distort and change, he grinned at the outraged look on her face and twirled his wand in his hand, watching her eyes trace the movement of the wand "so, have you figured it out yet?" he questioned gleefully.

Hermione shook her head "no, I can't figure it out, it is too hard" she muttered.

Harry nodded and raised his arms above his head, stretching his body, earning a few cracks in his spine, looking at her as she winced, he turned to face the nine other people in the cages "so, what to do, can I eat them or should I just simply torture them to insanity and let them die of starvation, so many possibilities"

Hermione shivered "cannibal" she whispered softly.

Harry grinned at her and closed his eyes, opening them again, solid golden eyes with pale black slits shone from where once was vibrant green "you-you-your that…"

"Monster? Beast? Scum? Demon?" he whispered harshly, his throat dry, he had been hoping that she was the one to understand him.

"You are that Dragon that I laid on before, the one that whispered soothing words o me" she corrected.

Harry's heart leapt, even though he was half mortal, his blood would take dominance which would mean his bonded half would eventually become like him, a Prime Dragon, though the Rites of Changing could be done, it had not been done in a few thousand years "yes, I am that Dragon"

Hermione smiled slightly, her eyes glittering with tears "and that woman was…"

"My mother, yes, she is that red Dragon you saw"

Hermione blinked swiftly, the tears flowing feely down her cheeks "what do you mean? You are those bloody Dragons that murdered a few Muggles and Wizards?" asked the smallest red haired boy heatedly.

Harry grimaced and waved his wand in an intricate manner, weaving threads of magic around the room, the lock burst open with a small explosion, the door flying open "leave now, never come back, leave the girls, the fat old hag can leave" he said in a final tone.

They all sputtered incoherently, Harry gave them a glare, signalling that they should leave, just before they moved, Harry weaved a spell and they would forget the events that had happened in the cave, thinking that their red haired and bushy haired little girls were dead, eaten by a Chinese Fireball on the rampage, their having killed it and buried the corpses of the two girls.

Watching as the family of redheads minus two of their number walk off, Harry looked at the bushy haired girl and the crimson maned girl he had taken and placed under a heavy Binding Charm "you are my property now, you are mine to do with as I please, anything I want you to do, you will do it, understood?" he growled.

They shivered and nodded quickly, Harry nodded once then stared at their clothed bodies "strip" he barked.

They hesitated, looking at him with wide eyes, Harry shook his head and said "I don't wear clothes because they get torn and worn out quickly around here"

The red haired girl turned crimson as she removed her heavy cloak and slowly removed her outer robes leaving plain Muggle clothes, Harry waved his wand irritably and the heavy clothes vanished in a puff of black smoke "you can leave that on if you want, you will only be getting heavier clothing when winter is here"

They nodded absently, shocked about what they were hearing "around here, we have vents that circle the area, my mother or myself use our own Dragonfire to heat the area, it becomes chilly during the winters, but during the summer it is quite pleasant, you do have to get used to it though"

Ginny shivered unconsciously, Hermione clasping her hand worriedly, afraid of what could happen "what is going to happen to us?" Hermione whispered.

Harry grumbled softly "well, if you figure out what my name is before the end of the year, I will let you live and be free of bondage to me, if you fail that however, I will let you live but be in my bondage until I have had enough and decide to eat you or simply kill you"

Hermione and Ginny nodded fearfully, shuddering at the cold tone, Harry spun on his heel and walked off, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and frowned before walking to the middle of the room and sitting by the fire to warm themselves up for what could be the last time they would be welcome to do so.

_Authors Note: So, how do you like my fic?_

_I know it is slightly dark and mysterious, but hey, I like it._

_Anyway, here is a shout out to my loyal readers, I hope you all like the first chapter of this series._

_Anyway, Read and Review._

_Keep reading for more updates!_

_Seth O. Blade._


	2. Dragon Prime: A year gone and sortings

Disclaimer: The names for the Dragons, the plot and anything you DON'T know is all mine, if you want to give me money for it, go ahead, but I accept no legal charges against me, I don't have the money for it … yet.

**Dragon Prime: Chapter Two**

**A year with a Dragon.**

_First Month:_

…_. …. …. …. …. _

_Chapter Nine:_

_The Prime Dragon is a fierce predator, when angered it can sometimes go on vicious rages, but none is as fierce as the male, being larger than the females by at least twice the normal size, they are the dominant gender and will often times have the thirst and need to prove themselves dominant…_

Harry scowled at the red haired human who dared insult him, snarling within the back of his throat, Harry lashed out and slapped her across the face "you pathetic little human, how _dare_ you insult me with your words!" he shouted.

The red haired girl looked up from the floor with a sneer "I can say whatever the hell I want to you freak"

Harry grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the cave despite the pleadings of the two other girls, throwing her against the ground, he snarled angrily "you stay out there tonight and if you are alive by tomorrow, I have a punishment for you, that is, if the Vampires or the other carnivorous beasts don't eat you first" he said with a malicious grin plastered on his face and he strolled back into the cave, glaring at the other two females who were about to speak shutting them up effectively.

"She stays outside for the night, no food or water" he stated acidly, stalking off into the deepest part of the cave where he slept.

_Second Month:_

…_. …. …. …. _

_Chapter Twelve:_

_During the first stages of puberty, the Prime Dragon can often times get very active sexually, often the case where they are blind to everything but reproducing and performing sexual acts, the mating with family members not being a taboo within their culture, often times having a completely polygamous relationship with several women for a lifetime…_

Harry threw his naked mother to the floor, a burning lust in his eyes as he grabbed her wrists, growing heavily, he forced her into submission as she tried to fight back, the two little human girls trying to stop him from fulfilling his sexual urges with his mother, Harry spun around and gripped the bushy haired female, ripping her clothes off in lust, throwing her to the floor, his lust burning deep inside him "no…" she whimpered.

His mother who gripped him by the arms in a dead lock restrained Harry "RUN!" she screamed.

They both ran but Harry broke free and tossed his mother to the side, running after them, he tackled them to the ground and plastered his body against the red haired female whose name he did not know yet, breaking her down by spearing her centre and pushing himself inside of her, pumping away furiously, letting loose after a few strokes to find another mate, finding one in the bushy haired girls body, quickly pummelling her centre with his manhood.

----

The next morning, Harry awoke with his mother and two girls in his bed, naked and waiting for him to wake, smiling at them ruefully; Harry asked almost shamefully "I chose all three of you right?"

They all nodded, a glowing smile on all their faces, his mother coming down for a longing kiss, the other two caressing him and stroking him softly, making him growl playfully.

_Third Month:_

…_. …. …. …._

_Chapter Twenty Eight:_

_The male will always have a higher magical strength and ability than the females, this is to ensure cultivation of the species through change, the mixed blood Prime Dragon will become a True Prime Dragon during the period between the thirteenth and fourteenth birthday, their mental acuity increases dramatically and their minds seemingly age as they assimilate information faster, their magic also fuses with their bodies, allowing them to change their features not unlike the human Metamorphmagi of the Wizarding World…_

Harry snarled in slight pain, glaring at Hermione who had placed a cold damp towel on his forehead during the time that he changed from a measly little Half-Blood Prime Dragon into a powerful True Prime Dragon, she kissed his lips softly and whispered softly "relax Aryxil, you need to stay cool or you run the risk of burning out your body"

Harry growled softly but it quickly turned into a hiss as his muscles convulsed, bulking up and becoming thicker and broader "stupid bitch, get lost, I HATE YOU!" he roared the last part as his flesh seemed to tear itself apart, his body becoming a convulsing mass of flesh that tightened and strengthened far beyond normal human capacity.

Hermione let out a small sob but kept tending him, restraining him with Basilisk hide bindings to stop him from hurting himself or others "relax Aryxil, you need to calm down"

Harry snarled but stopped when he was hit by a large crimson beam, Hermione turned to see Lily standing there with a grim look on her face "he is in pain, don't take anything he says to heart, you remember the Cruciatus he placed you under when he went under the Lusting Rage?"

Hermione nodded, wincing slightly at the memory "well, his pain is ten times, if not more, than that of a Cruciatus"

Hermione nodded with a sad smile, leaned down and kissed his lips softly, Lily doing the same to her son, sighing softly at the pain he was going through.

_Sixth Month:_

…_. …. …. …._

_Chapter Sixty Three:_

_The magic in the bonded to a True Prime Dragon often times spikes if they are of a different species, the bonding moulds the Magyk around the Prime Dragon to "infect" the bonded, if the sexual fluids are given to the bonded in the height of ecstasy for both parties, they will undergo a transformation that will alter the physical makeup of said bonded and allow them to become Prime Dragons…_

Harry gazed at Hermione as she laid in the sun, her dark copper scales shining in the sunlight as she rolled over to catch more heat, he gave a small snort and looked over to where Ginny laid, her crimson scales glinting brilliantly in the lake she splashed in, curling up in a small ball, he rested his head on his paws his tail coming to his head in case he needed to use it for whatever reason, looking at his mother through half opened eyes, he watched her pick a few flower and tie them into a laurel, placing it on her head with a bright smile on her face, Harry glanced around and noticed that Hermione was shifting back into her human body, Harry, always the glutton for self punishment, said softly to Lily "if you use the black roses and the purple tulips in our garden, it would bring out your hair and eyes"

Lily looked at him and blushed, turning a deep scarlet "I think someone is getting a special treat for tonight" she said with a childish giggle.

Harry frowned slightly, looked at Hermione who was walking forwards, her now completely straight brown hair shining in the light as she wrapped her arms around Lily, looking over her shoulder "I know that I am giving him a treat tonight"

Harry opened an eye fully, flexing some of his shoulder muscles as he moved his body to catch the sun "stories of the outside world?" he questioned hopefully.

Lily looked at Hermione who huffed indignantly, letting go of her, smirking, Lily placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder "he plays stupid, you know that right?"

Hermione looked at her, eyebrow raised "really?" she sceptically.

Lily nodded "he is unusually perceptive but prefers to act like an idiot to make people underestimate him"

Harry opened his eyes "it has not rained in the Sahara Desert for nearly three hundred years, this is due to what Muggles call climate conditions, as in reality, there is a wide spread ward that encircles most of the desert to protect the endangered magical creatures, the ward set up to deter Muggles from accidentally walking in on the magical creatures living in the reserve there"

Hermione gaped at him "Aryxil, you…"

"I know, I may act ignorant, but I am not"

Hermione smiled and nuzzled her face into his chin, scales caressing her skin as she snuggled into his body "Midir sito" Harry murmured softly.

Hermione looked up with a start "Midir sito?" she questioned.

Harry smiled slightly, his draconian lips rising "it means he loves you, Midir, meaning love, sito, meaning intimate relations, Midir sito mixed together is the phrase that marks you as something like his mate and he loves you"

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes "Midir sito" she repeated, kissing his nose.

Harry smiled and pulled her close to his body, his tail wrapping around her protectively.

----------------

_Tenth Month:_

…_. …. …. …._

_Chapter Thirty Eight:_

_The Dragon of common breed does not have many common relations with the Prime Dragon, being smaller in size, intelligence, magical power and stature, they are little more than insects compared to the Prime Dragon, this being said, all common Dragons will respect a Prime Dragon and step down from a fight against them, but they would also attempt to overwhelm them if in a nest, especially the younger Prime Dragons…_

Harry stared hard and long at the egg he had found, it was a Hungarian Horntail egg and it looked to be abandoned, a huge roar sounded in the distance and Harry spotted the mother rushing forwards, Harry frowned and set the egg down into the nest where all the other eggs were broken, the contents splattered across the large hole in the ground.

_ROAR!_

Harry winced, he knew that sound, it was the sound of a pained mother.

_The pained howl of a broken mother._

Harry winced again. The pain was staggering. It surrounded the roar and the broken mothers howl.

_Angry growls of the mother scorned._

'_Oh shit,_' Harry thought to himself '_the girls are going to kill me when I get home_'

_The low and deep breathing of a furious mother Dragon._

'_Right, maybe I should start making one of those will things that my mother and Hermione were talking about earlier on_' Harry thought morbidly.

_The sounds of straining hide against tough and hardened muscles._

'_Nope, I just have to live through this and hope I don't get too attached to those claws of hers_' Harry thought with a sickening blanch as he grew in size, his outline blurring and his body forming into the hardened body of a Black Crowned Prime Dragon, he roared and reared up with his tail in front of him, his long spikes flipping out of their sheaths forming into a large mace likened, the tip of the tail tipped with a thick black spike of bone, ready to attack at a given moment.

Harry felt his body tense as he saw the enraged mother charge at him, knowing that he would have to kill her lest she rampage and destroy everything around her in her grief, lashing his tail out, he struck.

_Last Month before Hogwarts:_

…. …. …. ….

Harry grimaced at the owl, Hermione and Ginny were bouncing for joy, this was the moment where he either kept the two formerly human girls in his cave without leaving, or he let them free, looking at his own letter, he sighed "have you figured out my name yet?" he asked, hiding his letter under the pillow of his large bed.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, Ginny frowning "Aryxil…" she began.

Harry grimaced "you have read my books on Dragyn Magyk, on human Wizardry and on elemental control, you have stayed with me for a year, I have taught you the human Dark Arts, school spells and even things from a level far beyond normal requirements, you need to answer if you wish to leave"

Hermione looked at him closely "Aryxil, I figured out your real name, but…"

Ginny looked at her and nodded slowly then turned to Harry "we … we want you to come with us, you are our mate, our … our male"

Lily snickered at Harry's look of surprise "Aryxil, what they are trying to say is that they will not leave without you, if need be, they will stay with you until you decide to leave"

Harry grimaced before schooling his face blank "what is my true human name?"

Hermione sighed "Harry James Potter"

Harry smiled blithely, his lips curling into a sardonic grin "you may leave the cave whenever you wish" he said and went deeper into the caves, far beyond what the ladies would even dare to go.

Hermione looked at them all "what…"

"He just needs time, he thinks … he thinks you wish to leave him just as he thinks I will leave him one day" Lily said softly, mournfully.

Hermione glared at the large oak doors, the black engravings scaring her slightly at their depictions, the black curtain that usually covers it brushed aside "I won't leave without him"

"Neither will I" Ginny said forcefully.

"Me either" Lily said determinedly.

Hermione looked at them and said with determination and forcefulness "We make him understand we will never leave him"

Lily nodded quietly along with Ginny, both in agreement of the statement "we do it together" they all said together "we go with him to Hogwarts"

_Quidditch World Cup: 1994, Ireland Vs. Bulgaria._

…. …. …. ….

Harry watched in interest as the people scurried around, screaming in fear as Death Eaters started chanting, cheering and causing mass destruction, although Harry was all for creating wanton destruction, the bastards had awoken him from his sleep, in his opinion, this was something that was completely unforgivable, raising his wand with a sneer plastered on his face, he intoned "_Dracus infernus_"

A large jet of dark red flames shot forwards and slammed into the middle of the crowd of Death Eaters, he smiled grimly when the Death Eaters started screaming in pain as it charred their skin, they shot Killing Curses at him which, if he was really in the mood to play, would have dodged, but he simply waved his wand and the ground pulsed as a sheet of rock raised into the air, splotches of the stone turning red as the Curses slammed into it, waving his wand again, he watched the rock shatter and slam into the Death Eaters, he revelled in their screams, it was a favourite past time of his, but he also had one more. The Dark Arts.

Flinging a near solid curtain of Curses at the Death Eaters, he watched as arms were severed and limbs exploded in showers of blood, he hated to play so nice and lower his standards, but these fools were some of the worst duellers in the world and had no stamina whatsoever, it was disgusting.

_Kings Cross: London, England. Fourth Year, 1994._

Harry scowled at all the scurrying humans on the train station, underneath his hood, he gave a slight snarl within the back of his throat "how can they stand it?" he whispered to himself.

Hermione, from her hooded black Dragonhide cloak that covered her face with shadows, giving no indication as to her identity, smiled slightly "they are numerous and unorganised love, pay them no heed"

Ginny nodded her head, only visible to the other three wearing the heavy cloaks "yes love, leave them be, besides, once they see you, they will be slightly more envious of your stature"

Lily gave a frown "and what of your parents?" she questioned lightly.

Hermione scowled darkly, she knew her parents would try to take her away from Harry and attempt to stop him from seeing him even if she told them that she was his bond mate "my parents would attempt to take me away from the pack, they would attempt to break the bond in any way possible"

Ginny nodded her head as well, agreeing with the situation "my father and mother would assume me to be a baby and try to take me away, my brothers would act all sniffy and try to play the intimidating big brother act, mum would try and push me away from you, try and say that you have corrupted her little baby with your Dark ways" she smirked at that.

Harry gave a small snort, paying no attention the curious looks on the faces of the students and parents there, looking at Hermione, he gave her a long and searching look "do you see anyone here that you know besides the small ants that need to be exterminated?"

Hermione nodded "my parents are here, they are searching around with the Weasley's, apparently, the mental blocks you placed on have been destroyed and the only thing they can remember is that Ginny and myself are very much alive"

Harry stifled a groan, Ginny on the other hand, didn't bother and gave a very large groan that Lily snickered at "love, can you promise me that you will take me away from my family if they attempt to do anything to take me from you?"

Harry nodded at Ginny and sighed "I have talked to the Headmaster, we, that is to say, myself, you and Hermione will be taking Fourth Year together, mum will be taking up housing in Hogsmeade"

Hermione and Ginny smiled in relief, knowing that Harry would protect them, letting go of his dream of associating with humans without fear of them associating him as a Prime Dragon, attempting to kill him for his hide or attempting to gleam his knowledge, trying to ask him for answers to all their problems, Ginny sniffed slightly as she glanced the scent of her family, she groaned softly, her shoulders slumping slightly "oh no"

Harry shifted his stance slightly, his hand resting on a dagger made from one of the fangs of the Hungarian Horntail he had to kill, the handle carved into the bone and wrapped in the hide of the magnificent Dragon mother, he flexed his hand slightly, wrapping his hand around the hilt of the dagger and his wand "Ginny!" a plump woman called out, looking around frantically.

Harry grimaced at the look of horror that Ginny had on her face, he pulled her closer, holding her shoulder with his gloved hand, she smiled up at him, placing her own gloved hand on his "I'm fine, I can handle it if it comes to that"

Harry gave a small smile, the corners of his lips curling, the smile in his eyes rather than his facial features "very well" he said softly and let his hand drop.

Lily raised her gloved hand to Harry and placed it on his shoulder n comfort "she needs to do this, she needs to face them alone" she whispered in his ear.

Harry gave a grim nod "I know" he whispered.

Ginny looked at her large oak trunk and tapped it with her wand, the large wooden trunk growing bronze legs, a tail and some semblance of a head from the handles, the feet at the corners where large balls of bronze were held in a small case to use as wheels, the legs creaked for a moment before moving to the train quickly, Harry shook his head, knowing that ever since he had taught that little Charm to the girls in his studies, it was one of their favourites, making the trunks life like walking luggage that moved to where it was supposed to go "do you ever get tired of that Charm?" he questioned in mirth.

Ginny shook her head "nah, it is one of my favourites, you taught me that, plus, it is … amusing"

Harry groaned "now you sound like I do"

Ginny sniffed, her nose in the air with an arrogant stance "I am not highly amused by your behaviour love"

Harry shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration "I knew I should have stopped you from reading Pureblood etiquette and Dragon Court behaviour"

Ginny grinned madly at him "such love you show for me my sweet" she said sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards the train, the hem of his weighted robes gliding along the surface of the ground, Ginny and Hermione followed as Lily vanished with a small pop. Flowing through the carriage, Harry entered an abandoned end empty cabin, placing himself gracefully on the seat, he settled himself down on the plush cushions and watched the other two girls place themselves gracefully down on the chairs opposite him, Harry placed his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, smiling serenely as the train whistle shrilled loudly, warning others about the imminent leaving of the train "so, what do you want to do?" Hermione questioned.

Harry pulled out a lage black satin pouch and pulled out a piece of black bone that he was attempting to carve into a wand, Hermione sighed "wand making, should have guessed" she said with exasperation.

Harry grinned from under his hood, pulling out a small phial of liquid silver, a small crafting knife and a large knife of some clear substance that had Runes carved into the blade, the handle having a leather strap wrapped around it to give a better grip "I like to make wands that happen to work nicely for myself, besides, I need a fourth wand, this one is for duelling, not for Dragyn Magyk like the one mother and myself made earlier, this one has to channel Dark Magic of the highest order, Battle Magic, even Black Magic and White Magic"

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow "What is Battle Magic? What is Black Magic and White Magic?"

Harry smirked silently as Ginny looked curious as well "Black Magic is some of the more violent magics that tend t go into summoning and sorcery that you find Muggles talking on about incessantly, White Magic or the White Arts is a subject which is only briefly touched by Healers and Potions Masters, it is the healing of the mind, of the body and of the people around you, it is a higher channelled magic used for betterment of everything else around you, Battle Magic is simply placed as causing mass destruction with as little effort, causing death and chaos at the simple swish of a wand, sort of a human version of Dragyn Magyks, a little bit more creative, but certainly not more destructive, very dangerous, not really something you want to mess with"

The train jolted slightly and started on it's way, Harry looked back down at his newly forming wand, made from the bone of a Nogtail, it would be one of the more violently powered and destructive wands made, essence of Dementor infused into the very fibres of the bone, it radiated power and shimmered with darkness "Battle Magic is powerful in its own right, a person well versed in Battle Magic could very well level Diagon Alley within forty minutes all by themselves, this Hogsmeade you talk about, without anyone defending it, would be razed in twenty minutes at best"

Hermione's eyes widened "so that means…"

"That we could raze Diagon Alley to the ground with Dragyn Magyks in under twenty minutes if we tried to do as such, and that is with some mild defence, but Dragyn Magyk takes much more focus to use"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on that knowledge for a moment, she frowned then opened her eyes "and Dark Magic?" she questioned.

Harry sighed "Dark Magic is a form of magic used to draw on the power of the soul through pure emotions, if you use hate and anger as your prime base of casting, you become twisted and disillusioned to the world around you, the Patronus Charm is a Dark Art in itself, it uses the pure emotion of happiness and draws power from the soul as well as the magic that is around and inside of a person, the Dark Arts, simply put, was originally called Soul Magic, drawing power from the soul, the body and the magic around a person"

Ginny was about to ask a question when the door opened to a blonde haired boy with two gorillas flanking him "who are you then?" the blonde haired boy questioned arrogantly.

Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at Hermione and Ginny with a smirk, mouthing 'Malfoy?' to them.

They nodded and Harry turned to the blonde haired boy "my name is Aryxil Lupidir Nulibor Draconia, who the hell are you?"

Hermione and Ginny sniggered at Harry using his full Draconian name "I am Draco Malfoy, and you must be a Mudblood if you have to ask that"

Harry let out a harsh, barking laugh "no, I just never knew that such a low class Pureblood family like the Malfoy's would be going to Hogwarts"

Malfoy snarled, how dare this … this … this _Mudblood_ insult him, he was the ruler of the school he _owned _the school, he practically got away with murder at the school '_nearly did too_' he thought morbidly '_too bad the stupid Hufflepuff got found_'

Harry simply thrust out his hand and a small black ball of flames was hovering just in front of his palm, without looking at him, he clamped his hand down and it flowed out into a black sword of iron that drank in all the light around it "Leave. Now" he commanded with force.

Malfoy squealed and ran away like an injured pig, the two Trolls following stupidly behind, Hermione and Ginny laughed insanely, clutching their sides as Harry dispelled the illusion with a wave of his wand, True Conjuring like that wandlessly was tiresome and took a lot of energy without a proper Robe of Power, long forgotten artefacts that were now only made by the Prime Dragons, High Elves and Goblins, those three clans being the only ones capable of forging the robes and setting it to right, the knowledge imprinted into their minds at birth "I hate arrogant idiots"

"But Aryxil, you are far more arrogant than Malfoy is" Ginny giggled out.

Harry raised an eyebrow and continued his work on his wand in peace "no I am not, my arrogance is an act, his isn't" he stated softly.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, knowing that he couldn't lie to them as it would cause him great pain to do so, communicating in a wordless way that only girls could do with one another.

_Great Hall: Hogwarts, middle of nowhere, Scotland._

…_. …. …. …._

Harry, Ginny and Hermione stood with the First Years, waiting to be sorted, their deep hoods shadowing their faces, Harry sighed at the sight of a stern Witch, this was going to be seriously annoying when he had to remove his hood for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head "you nervous?" Hermione whispered softly.

Harry shook his head and looked at his black wand made from himself and his mother, sighing deeply as he remembered her, this was the longest that he had been without her "just fine, remembering mother quite fondly"

Hermione shared a look with Ginny, after a silent conversation, Hermione said softly "we can go visit, one of the conditions that you came here was for us to be allowed full access to Hogsmeade at any given time"

Harry gave a small nod and sighed as they were led inside "not very interesting, the Halls of Dalinthor are much more awe inspiring" he commented as he looked around the Great Hall as he walked, earning a few glares and scowls from the students, Harry paid no heed to them at all.

Hermione and Ginny shrugged, not really having seen the Halls of Dalinthor, to them, this was beautiful enough, and it was coming home to them, not as much a home as the cave had been, but it was home enough "wait here to be sorted please" the stern Witch said.

Hermione looked at Harry and whispered softly "that's McGonagall, she is the Transfiguration Professor here at Hogwarts, she is also Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house"

Harry nodded, absently listening to the song as he looked at the teachers in turn, noting that a large man sat proudly on the large table next to some old man in the middle with a large, high backed chair '_he is more interested in grandeur and intimidating people than he is with the goings on of the people round him_' he thought grimly.

There was a silence as the name "Draconis, Ginerva Molly" was called out

Ginny walked over and sat down on the stool, removing her hood earning a gasp as Weasley red hair splayed down from the hood, across her shoulders and down past her breasts, the hat was timidly placed on her head which was almost immediately brought back but stopped and placed on the head, the hand almost reluctantly being let go, Harry waited confidently for the call and was not disappointed when the Sorting Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny stood up and swept over to Harry's side, earning glares from everyone around the Great Hall "Draconis, Hermione Jane"

Hermione walked up and sat down on the stool, removing her hood and brown hair flowing from the hood, coming down to her waist, the hat was placed on her head which immediately called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled as she walked forwards with grace and poise, McGonagall looked down and froze, Harry smirked at this, she was most likely thinking about how he had come so late "Draconis-Potter, Harry Aryxil"

The Great Hall immediately was void of all sound, Harry strode up and removed his hood, black hair flying from the hood as it was removed before he came to the stool, swirling in the air as he spun and took the hat, still standing, placing it on his head, smugly waiting as the voice came through his mind, going through a few select memories, finally calling out…

_Authors Note: Love it? Hate it? Please Review._

_I know, it is just such a pain in the ass for all these little cliffies, oh well, live with it._

_Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I just HAD to place Lily, Hermione, Ginny and Harry in a polygamous relationship, such … possibilities._

_Keep Reading!_

_Seth O. Blade._


	3. Dragon Prime: Sorting, a tricky Harry

Disclaimer: the Dragon Chronicles and Harry Potter are not mine.

**Dragon Prime:**

**Chapter Three:**

**Sorting and surprises.**

_---------------------------------------------------- _

_Chapter Seven:_

_Prime Dragons, in their wisdom, have talents that come with this wisdom and abilities to match, it is said that the Prime Dragon can talk to all reptiles and they are under their control, the Council of the Nine, standing for the nine elements, Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Nature, Darkness (or Shadow as is normally called), Light (or Holy as is often referred) and the most dangerous that is only usable to the highest forms of the Prime Dragons, exclusively found in the Black Crowned Prime Dragon, this is the most destructive force that many of the Black Crowned Dragons are reportedly to have been killed just because of their immense power, some Prime Dragons and Prime Dragyns can control more than one element, often giving the Dragon use of alternate and more powerful techniques (found in pg. 1039) which can be devastating. Other abilities are that Prime Dragons can shift their bodies, in human form, into different appearances, giving them natural Metamorphmagus abilities, though found annoyingly similar in the human descendants, it is found that it is passed down much more often with a Prime Dragon as an ancestor …_

_Chapter Fifty-One: _

_(Pg. 1039.)_

…_The Prime Dragon's abilities with their elemental powers are very strong because of their affinity with the magic in the world which surges through them, if you find a Prime Dragon able to control both Air and Water, they gain the ability to mix it to create and even control Ice. Fire and Earth abilities, the Prime Dragon could, theoretically, control molten rock, as it is a combination of the elements. A Dark and Light mix would be slightly contradictory, but still quite powerful, they would mostly have the ability to do many stealthy acts and even more so, they would be nearly impossible to catch or know they even existed until you were dead if they wanted you dead._

_Chaos is a difficult element to explain, consisting of all the other elements, it is also a purely destructive force within itself and consists of many combative mental forms and mental abilities such as Telepathy, Legimancy, Occlumancy and Empathy to read opponents moves, Legimancy and Occlumancy inherent is all elemental beings and Dragon species._

_A small flicker of Chaos energy is able to tear through magically enforced steel and shred it to ribbon on impact, as with using a wand to channel any of these elements, it is advisable to keep the manipulation to a minimum as over usage of the wand can lead to the wand exploding, the only way to manipulate the energies is through the bodies of the elemental…_

Harry slowly slipped the hat on his head and grimaced at the prodding feeling within his mind before he violently pushed it out "_ahh, such a violent mind, but very well protected and very well nurtured, where to place you, can you lower your shields? I am not allowed to speak to anyone about what I find._"

Harry defiantly kept up his shields "_you shall not pass my shields, my thoughts and memories are my own, my life and my mind are mine alone._"

"_I know that, but I will not share anything from your mind_" the Sorting Hat persisted.

Harry gave a mental growl "_place me with my bond-mates or I will shred you into small piles of mulch and incinerate what is left of you then feed you to a dog and drown it in the middle of the deepest ocean I can find._"

"_Such creativity towards malicious acts, and an inventiveness to cause misery and pain, very vicious in your actions as well, that is really quite amusing._"

"_I will show you amusing when I shove a Muggle grenade into you and wait until you are promptly eviscerated then I will splatter your remains through the four corners of the world, now place me in Gryffindor before I find an inventive use of the Implosion Curse._"

"_My, such loyalty, willing to do anything for your loved ones, this is certainly much more interesting than many other people I sort._"

"_Hat, if you don't want me to cram a whole assortment of nasty things which many N.E.W.T. level boys and girls would be hard pressed to create, I would suggest you place me into Gryffindor. Now._"

"_Like what Potter?_" the Sorting inquired.

"_I have this perfect little Potion that you might know of called the Infernus Sabituous Potion, if that is not incentive enough, I have a very good mix of Shredding, Severing, Cutting, Gutting, Explosion and Implosion spells mixed into Dissolving, Bleaching and Acid Potions that provide a very volatile mix that I am sure you would just **love** to see._"

"_That is a lot of very advanced knowledge, very Ravenclaw, you are a difficult person to sort._"

Harry gave a very low growl that reverberated through the silent hall, a small man was bouncing on his seat, looking at his watch "Mr Potter has nearly broken the record for the longest sorting" he squeaked.

A man with greasy black hair snarled softly "Potter's always have to be the centre of attention, always have to make some grand entrance of some kind."

A man with long white hair looked on curiously but was inwardly frantic '_is Potter going to get sorted into Gryffindor? He needs to get sorted into Gryffindor for my plans_.'

Harry finished with a round of vile curses in several different languages, most of them being Ancient in origin, Dead Languages or languages from magical species "_such … colourful language, Godric and Salazar would have been blushing with some of those things you said._"

Harry snarled darkly "_listen Hat, I am warning you now, if you don't sort me into Gryffindor, I will shove you up a Thestrals ass and smile when you are brought out through alternate means._"

"_You certainly are feisty, I pity those people who have to deal with you in … _**GRYFFINDOR!**"

Harry stood up with a very dark expression on his face as he ripped the hat off and glared at it before drawing his wand and pointing it at the hat "_Stratum pinicia_" he muttered.

A dark silver Curse hit the hat which moaned in agony, Harry dropped it to the floor and kicked it with disdain "I told you, I am not exactly the nicest of people that you want to piss off Hat" he grumbled darkly as he pulled up his hood, giving one last kick for good measure before turning to the table and sitting down next to the two ladies, he grumbled once more in a very dark tone before he was held by the two girls, their arms wrapping around him in an attempt to stop Harry from pushing himself into a rage.

Harry relaxed and his head slumped into Ginny's lap, curling up quietly and closing his eyes for a nap, Ginny looked at Hermione, smiling in an amused manner, stroking his head softly "he really is something" Hermione muttered softly, shaking her head.

Ginny nodded slowly, taking great care in making sure Harry was not overwhelmed by the emotions that swirled around thanks to his natural Empathy and other mental abilities like Telepathy which was one o the reasons why he didn't live with other people, it overwhelmed him to be with others, even being with just his mother for the majority of his life was hard, she dipped her hand into his hair, stroking it out of his face as it spilled forwards showing a perfectly unblemished face that only had a single lightning bolt scar on his right eyebrow, shifted around thanks to his Metamorphmagus abilities "Harry might want to go to bed now, never mind the announcements or anything, we can get food later."

Hermione silently agreed and cast a final look at Harry before going to a Prefect to learn the password leaving Ginny and Harry alone on the seat in the Great hall, Ginny gently ran her finger across Harry's face, lessening the crease lines that were contorted on his face in pain into a sharp relief at the positive feelings running through their bond, Hermione returned and smiled slightly at the two who were known for their times of just sitting together and looking at the fire or relaxing on each other for one reason or another "come on, we can go now" she replied softly to Ginny.

Ginny gave a small shake of her head and whispered "he is being overwhelmed by the sheer force of the emotions, he has been shielded temporarily, but you need to move the both of us, I have to remain attached to him until I can get him alone with just us."

Hermione gave a small frown and waved her wand in a tight circle, levitating the pair onto a quickly Conjured cushion and taken out of the Great Hall "Dumbledore was most interested in where we were Ginny, he tried to probe my mind and so did Snape."

Ginny gave a slight snarl "we tell Lily after we get Harry into a secluded room, he need not know of this yet."

Hermione nodded in agreement, knowing that Harry would just as soon rip Dumbledore a new ass hole and tear out his throat for doing such a thing "I agree on that, what should we do about Snape though?" she questioned lightly, a maniac gleam passing through her eyes at the man who nearly killed her by allowing Draco Malfoy to run rampant in his class and do whatever he wanted.

Ginny looked up with a frown "I suppose we could just tell Snape to fuck off and shove a red hot poker up his arse, if not, we can shove a couple of special little Potions we learnt over the summer and ask him to test them, in the form of Draco Malfoy of course" she added quickly, seeing her agitated face.

Hermione gave a weak grin and they went upstairs to the room that was sectioned off for them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Ninety-Seven:_

_Expectant Prime Dragyns have a period of time when they will have an egg or eggs in their bellies for up to a year, after the time spent in the mothers belly, the egg or eggs are released for a period of four months in which the egg or eggs will be preparing for their imminent hatching, at this time, the egg shell will reflect the class of Dragon that it will become, most likely a stage between the two parents or, if in the case of a human and a Dragon, more powerful. Though it has been speculated that there is a reason for this birthing which is so much more different than the base Dragon, it is slightly more accurate that it is because the mothers are much more intelligent than the lesser Dragon, this being said, they are weakened slightly when they have an egg or eggs in their bellies, this is due to the egg or eggs drain small amounts of magic in a way to strengthen themselves, it is safe to assume that the Prime Dragon is much more maternal than any other species besides the Phoenix, the Elves and the Unicorns…_

Harry looked around the dark room and smiled slightly as he saw it looked exactly like the caves back at home "Hermione, you are a genius" he said lovingly.

"It wasn't my work, it was your mothers" came a soft voice from behind him.

Harry spun on his large black bed of goose feathers and silk, his eyes widening at the sight of the three girls standing naked before him "how did you…" he trailed off, noticing the grinning spiles on their faces "the Gates of Darkrakus, I should have known you three would be stupid and foolish enough to try and create one" he said icily.

They shifted guiltily, knowing Harry was right, again, and that they were stupid to attempt it without his help, again, and were foolish enough to do it without his knowing which was very dangerous "we're sorry Harry" Lily whispered softly.

Harry sighed and shook his head, his temples throbbing from the headache he had gotten from the Great Hall, his being overwhelmed by emotion that he was unprepared for the influx and rush of emotional energy which drained him almost instantly just to keep himself from mauling everyone in a frenzy "it's fine, just, next time, please ask me, you girls, even combined, don't have the magical energy to force a full Gate of Darkrakus into being, I can, but it does drain me, this is why the Council decided the Gates of Darkrakus were too dangerous for anyone lesser than an Emerald, Gold, Silver, Jade or Amethyst Prime Dragon, you know what happened to the Bronzes when they try, and that is when they try, you girls have no training, you may be in a class of your own like me, but you are still untrained to take the sudden influx of magical recoil that shoots through your body, and you know just as well as I do that just because we are one of the last royal lines allows us to be in that whole class of out own does not mean that we are immortal or all powerful, some gates are just too hard to open, going through human magics is hard enough with Dragyn Magyk, but it is much more difficult to do with the Gates."

They shifted guiltily before Lily whispered "we used a hole in the wards to push ourselves through and use the Gates."

Harry raised an eyebrow "where is this hole so I can see how you wove the Path of Shadows for the Gate you apparently set up just to come and entertain me with a sense of home" he said in a clipped tone.

Lily shifted nervously "it was … well … we kind of … it goes through a broken down old house where I have set up my nest…" she trailed off with wide eyes filled with horror as dawning took on in Harry's eyes.

Harry stood in shock '_nest? Did she just mention a nest? But that means…_' his thoughts trailed off and he asked in a slight whisper "you are in waiting?"

Lily nodded slowly and placed her hand on her stomach "I think I have three eggs in waiting Aryxil" she said, mentioning his Draconian name with pride.

Harry moved closer and made a movement with his hand and promptly fell down on his ass in shock when two deep red and two slightly pink blotches appeared "four eggs, we are having four eggs" he whispered in awe.

Lily looked up sharply at that "I only have three eggs" she said shakily.

Harry shook his head and whispered "four life signs. Wizard magic. Much more accurate."

Lily rushed over and hugged him tightly "we can … we can crush the eggs if you want" she whispered to him, hoping to whatever deity or god that would listen that he would not ask her to do that.

Harry looked up sharply and hissed as he pushed her backwards with a look of disgust on his face "we will do no such thing woman, you hear me? I will be raising my children, my kindred, my heirs as my own, I will not allow them to be used as the feeding juices of the grass and other creatures that would dine on what is left of them."

Lily silently thanked every god, goddess, deity and anything else she could think of with enthusiasm "Harry … Aryxil, I only wanted to know because you are so…"

"Young? I know I am young, but I am not as naive as you might think, I knew that one of you would be bearing because you all just passed with the sating season" Harry started pacing in fury, none of them made a move to stop him, knowing he would not be stopped "I am not as stupid nor as ignorant as you would think me woman, I am not so ignorant as to the mating season or it's purposes, I did go into a sexual frenzy before the mating season, did I not? I, along with any other male, know the importance of the mating season, why else would the Dragyn Council call on all the males on their ninth autumn?" he asked in an agitated tone.

Lily made no move to answer but Ginny did "because during the winters, when the mating season starts, all those who have had their first sexual frenzy are liable to mate with their bonded at the time."

Harry nodded with a smirk and sat down, patting his lap as he did so, motioning to Lily as she looked up at him, she shyly made her way forwards and sat in his lap, looking into his eyes with sad eyes "Harry, I am truly sorry, I wanted to leave you with a choi … mmmphmmm" she finished as his lips latched onto hers.

Harry pulled back after five minutes and laid her down, his hand on her stomach with a smile as he felt the small, hard surfaces of the eggs in her belly "so beautiful," he murmured softly, looking at her eyes "they will turn out as good looking and smart as their mother has."

Lily smiled with tears shining in her eyes as she hugged him tightly "I will be unable to take human form while I am nesting Aryxil" she said softly.

Harry nodded in understanding before snuggling up to her, her body curling into his massive body and relaxing into his warm arms, both falling to sleep with the knowledge that they are having four Dragonet's to look after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry glowered at the awed students and waved his new wand threateningly, a heavy scowl on his face and angry black and silver sparks shooting from his wand, a searing heat coming from each spark, Ginny placed her hand on his and the wand lowered and whispered softly in his ear "Harry, these people won't bow to you like the others do."

Harry glanced at her and nodded slightly before sheathing the pitch black wand in his belt, the dark bone glittering with lines of silver depicting the Hungarian Horntail he had gotten the bone from, the leather handle glimmering with a dark shine and the small head on the hilt of his wand finishing the silver artwork in the bone with a dark blood red, near black ruby, placed within it's mouth, swirling with magic and the tip of the wand in a perfect sharpness that would be useful for stabbing as well as much more refined and complex casting of magic with a delicate ease made from an infused fang of a Nogtail, the small swirls of darkness shimmering menacingly as he had infused a small crystal with the essence of a Dementor and the breath of a Nundu into the wand with small, fine golden hairs from a Unicorn wrapped around it and a single feather from a Griffin shooting straight through the core of the wand providing stabilisation for the more dangerous workings of Battle Magic and Soul Magic, his other wand made from Nogtail bone on the other side of his belt, Nogtail hairs wrapping around the hilt in a complex weave and shimmering a metallic purple, green, orange and black, the tip was very sharp and was stained with the blood and breath of the Nundu who had donated all this to him before it died, the dangerously exotic wand had darkness practically radiating off it like his other wand, but the head of the Nogtail bone wand was shaped with a Nogtail head and the mouth was open to show a swirling black and green crystal which had the essence of a Dementor and the breath of the Nundu infused with it, ready to come out should he need to use it making a very deadly weapon as well as a wand, both creations he was very proud of, both very deadly and bonded to him with a single drop of blood in the hilts that were crystallised upon their insertion making them fully bonded to him, his own wand made from his own body and his mothers was sitting in his sleeve, that being the only wand he had not been able to bond to him because it had the components of two people inside, his hoping to make it four soon when he could, to make a powerful wand but easily usable, it also being the only wand that was able to not be summoned by anyone, but the other two wands would cause a very large amount of pain should anyone but him touch it, and if that wasn't anything bad, the heads were also animated to attack and bite anyone who he did not trust completely and deal a surge of poison from the Nogtail breath into the body and Dementor essence into them, the crystal cores reproducing the poison and Dementor essence endlessly.

Shaking his morbid thoughts away, he pulled out his normal wand made from himself and his mother and began to wave it around in a complex way, muttering under his breath as people watched him, hoping to find out some new spell or new magic from the Boy-Who-Lived, they were highly disappointed when all that happened was that his wizards hat turned into a black leather cowboy hat that was pointed at the end and his robes turned into a snug fitting robe like trench coat that opened up to show a pair of black denim jeans and a black silk shirt that, overall, made him look intimidating and imposing, he adopted a powerful stance that screamed to everyone 'look at me or my girlfriends in any way and I will splatter you across the hall into a bloody mess'.

Nodding to himself, he grinned at Hermione and Ginny's exasperated looks "hey, I just happen to like black, and leather is so much more comfortable than that itchy crap they make us wear, besides that, I am not going against the school rules."

"Yes you are Mr Potter" came a silky voice.

Harry spun around to see Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall looking at him with something like contempt or amusement, Harry frowned then gave a shrug "are you implying that I have to adhere strictly to _all_ the rules of the school Professor?" he asked in a silky tone with mischievousness lighting his eyes.

Snape nodded with a content look "very much so Potter" he said icily.

Harry shrugged then barked out "strip!"

Snape looked shocked then Harry turned to Dumbledore and McGonagall and baked again "strip!"

Snape shook himself from his shock and thundered "**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS POTTER?**"

Harry grinned "well Professor, you seem to like rules, correct?"

Snape nodded slowly, wondering where this was going, Harry grinned and took out his book called '_Hogwarts: A complete guide to the rules, a self updating edition_' and pointed to three rules making the Professors pale "so you see, you are in violation of the rules as is everyone in the school, the contradictory rules state that nothing of Muggle origin may be worn, and anything not of standard school uniform is to be discarded and not worn at all, the next rule states that anything made or crafted by Muggles is to be burned, so I guess you may all take off your clothes and burn them, I do not need to really, as I grow my own cotton and make my own clothes, I also make my own leather clothing so I am able to slip past those particular rules as I am a Wizard and I made them so therefore it is Wizard grown, made and owned, also, I think you are forgetting this next rule" he said, flipping through the pages and pointing at it.

McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore looked at it then at him questioningly, Harry rolled his eyes "what is the main difference between Conjuring and Transfiguration?"

McGonagall smiled slightly "Conjuration is making something from nothing, so therefore, if you Conjure something, it is, by professional agreement, nothing, whereas with Transfiguration, you are changing something into something else, and even though you are changing it into something else, it will always remain what it was before by the professional agreement of the worlds leading researchers."

"And therein lies your answer, I am still in uniform, you are not, neither is the school, so you can all strip down naked and burn your clothes" Harry said with a major grin on his face.

Dumbledore was looking pleasantly surprised, with a very shocked expression on his face, McGonagall's lips had thinned so much that it looked like she had suddenly inhaled a whole tree of lemons and Snape was gaping like a fish, his mouth rapidly opening and closing, trying to find some way to contend this before he turned to Dumbledore "surely he is wrong Headmaster" he asked pleadingly.

Dumbledore shook his head with amusement "no, I assure you that Mr Potter is entirely correct, do you wish to enforce the rules Severus, or do you wish to allow some leeway?"

Snape scowled "fine!" he spat out nastily, an angry glare pointed at him "I will not enforce the rules, but I will give Potter a one hundred point deduction for talking back to me" this was said with a nasty smirk on his face.

Harry returned a look and said in an even tone "that deduction is rescinded on the fact that you were merely being told the rules that you have to comply with, of course, this could have been completely avoided if you did not hold some childish grudge with my father and held it over me, blaming me for something that was not of my doing or in my control."

Snape snarled "fifty points for your cheek Potter" he spat out.

"Rescinded on the basis that I was merely upholding the rules that we all have to adhere by, keep this up and your house will start to suffer through your obvious and blatant bigotry and obviously biased opinion."

"Two hundred points for threatening a Professor."

Harry gave a very dark, vicious and malicious smile with his eyes glittering in annoyance, amusement and some pleasure "that is rescinded and taken from Slytherin for your biased actions and obvious bigotry."

"So Potter, you are just like that Mudblood mother of…"

_**CRACK!**_

Harry's fist slammed into Snape's cheek sending him flying to the floor, Harry's eyes a dark shade of green as his face contorted in anger, fury, hate, disgust and loathing "shut up Snivellus, or I will be shoving my fist into your chest and carve out your heart with a rusted spoon and cram it down your throat" he snarled out with such determination that everyone had to wonder if he was telling the truth bar two people who _knew_ he was telling the truth.

Snape looked shaken for a moment before drawing his wand and shouting "_Accio wands!_"

His wands shot from his belt and Harry watched on with amusement as Snape caught them, he waited for a second before Snape screamed out, shaking his hands as two small circular bite marks were on his hands, Harry collected them and smiled serenely as Snape began to get pale and was shaking like mad "have you figured out the nice little protections I have on my wands yet Professor? Such good little protections, such dangerous protections for anyone I do not _trust_ or allow to touch my wands, this is one reason why I allow you to see these wands in the open, as they are bonded to me and will only react to me."

Snape started to scratch at his skin madly as dark red welts started to appear, Harry grinned insanely and said in an amused tone "ahh, I see you were not injected with the Dementor essence, but with the Nundu breath, such fatal poisoning can only be healed one way and the brewing takes oh so long to do, but it just so happens that I have a few vials of the Potion that might just save your life, something that I myself made, but woe is me, I seem to have misplaced it, it looks as though I might have also left it in some inopportune place to get it."

Snape screamed in pain as a small chunk of flesh became inflamed with a dark red splotch, Harry grinned and leaned against the wall, an amused smile on his face as Snape started to madly scratch at his skin, Harry absently went through his bag and pulled out a small Potion bottle of a burning amber liquid "I have here a very rare and very expensive Potion that I have made, in the vial, the liquid is the only known way to rid yourself completely of Nundu poisoning."

Snape looked up and screamed "give it to me Potter!"

Harry held it out of reach from Snape and backed away, holding the phial with a smirk on his face "what reason or purpose would I serve to give you this Potion? That is a question I would like answered."

Dumbledore looked at Harry disapprovingly "Mr Potter, please give him the antidote."

"I never said it was an antidote" Harry said smugly.

Dumbledore looked at him with worry evident on his face "what is it Mr Potter?" he asked with concern.

Harry smirked and said "well, some people might call it something called _poison._"

The two girls sniggered at his answer, they knew that the only way to counteract Nundu poison was to replace it with another violent strand of poison that would wipe it out, Harry had bottled a Dragon virus that was something like a common headache to Dragons but to humans, it caused massive aches all over the body and made the muscles feel like they were on fire and he had the antidote with him as well, Dumbledore went pale "what do you mean?"

Harry looked at the girls with rolling eyes and asked "is this guy really supposed to be the greatest Wizard of the age? He is stupider than a newborn Flobberworm, honestly."

Hermione sighed "just give him the poison then feed him the antidote to the poison, I am sure you don't want to have to deal with _another_ problem like this, do you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow in amused query.

Harry sighed and tossed it at Dumbledore's head carelessly, an annoyed look on his face "use only three drops of that and give it back later, use the contents for anything else and I will feed an entire bottle down your throat, and trust me, you don't want that, the antidote," here Harry frowned as he searched his bag then smirked evilly and pulled out a black liquid and tossed it again quite carelessly at Dumbledore's head "five drops _should_ be enough, I suggest you only use a maximum of thirteen drops … for a _Vampire_" he hissed darkly, his eyes flashing solid gold for a split second while Snape looked into his eyes which filled with horror quickly.

Harry smirked darkly and started to move forwards, stopping right near Snape to take a quick look down then giving him a swift kick to the solar plexus leaving Harry grinning as he walked off leaving a very confused student body, two highly amused teenage girls, one perplexed old woman, a pain ridden Potions Master/Vampire and one pissed off Headmaster.

---------------------------------

_Authors Note: you should know it all by now, if not, I can hardly say anything else but please review._

_Someone has been hiding a secret from the students!_

_Guess that means that Harry will have to kick their asses six ways from Sunday and use those new wands which I will be naming. This is a fixation for men, they almost **always** name their … wands. Look at Lucius, he strokes his cane and purrs "My Preccccciousssss" (not really, but you can imagine the disturbing image if you want)_

_Seriously though, I am going to be naming them because it is a sign of honour that he gives to those that honoured him, pretty fluffy and sickeningly sweet for me, but to each their own._

_I am giving Harry some leeway with his abilities because he is a Chaos Elemental._

_Since there was some confusion about the Prime Dragon power levels and the grades in which they fall under, I am writing it down to be easier to remember:_

_Black Dragon- Grade One Royal Class, Chaos Elemental. (Give ya five guesses who this is, if you can't guess, I need to shove a shotgun down your throat and pull the trigger to end your stupidity that taints this world)_

_Golden Dragon- Grade Two Royal Class, traditionally Fire or Light Elemental though can have one or two more._

_Silver Dragon- Grade Two Royal Dragon, traditionally Air or Light Elemental, though can have one or two more._

_Amethyst Dragon- Grade Three Royal Dragon, traditionally Earth or Nature Elemental, though can have one or two more._

_Jade Dragon- Grade Four Royal Dragon, traditionally Air or Water Elemental, though can have one or two more._

_Emerald Dragon- Grade Five Royal Dragon, traditionally Darkness or Light, though can have one or two more._

_Red Dragon- Grade Five Royal Dragon, traditionally Fire or Air Elemental, though can have one or two more. (Dear old Lily is in this class of Dragon)_

_Brown, Green, Grey, Blue, Orange and White- Non-Classed Elemental Dragons, ranged abilities in the Elements but only a complete maximum of three Elements._

_(Guess which ones Hermione and Ginny are! Here is a hint, Hermione's hair and Harry's dress robes at the Yule Ball which Ginny **really** liked wink wink, nudge nudge) _

_Anything else is just a Common Dragon, the **lower** class of Dragon_


End file.
